A Tiger in a Cage
by Wandering Phoenix
Summary: A strange young woman enters Voldemort’s service and becomes a Death Eater. What the Dark Lord doesn’t know is her dangerous secret and her true intent. She is catapulted into the depths of the Death Eater’s world, where nothing is as it seems... UP
1. A Stranger Arrives

****

A Tiger in a Cage

By Wandering Phoenix

Summary: A strange young woman enters Voldemort's service and becomes a Death Eater. What the Dark Lord doesn't know is her dangerous secret, and what her true intent is. She is catapulted into the labyrinth of the Death Eater's world, where nothing is as it seems… (Takes place the summer after seventh year.)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything the infinitely talented writer J.K. Rowling does, and I can never hope to be as good of a writer as she is. However, I do own Rayne, and the details of her background, which will be explained in later chapters. I also own lots of chocolate, and you can't have any. So there.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Please R and R!

****

Chapter One: A Stranger in the Night

It was night, one of those dark summer nights where the air is so full of possibilities that you can almost taste it. A strange bird perched among the branches of the beech tree, its color masked by the dancing shadows. It gazed down, watching, then surveyed the activity of the looming house—more of a castle, really—before taking flight.

It was time. The young woman sighed, took a few deep breaths, and detached herself from the cover of the tree. _Why am I worried? _she thought to herself, _It would be next to impossible for him to figure out my true intentions. _She lightly picked her staff up from the cool ground, and readjusted her emerald cloak. The stranger then began to walk towards the double iron doors that lay ahead.

Knocking, she removed her hood and checked the location of the knives on her back. It was unlikely that Muggle weapons would be necessary, but anything was possible these days. She heard the click of a lock, and the heavy doors were slowly pulled open.

"It took you long enough to get here," smirked the irritatingly attractive face of Draco Malfoy.

"You know me," she replied with a smile playing on her lips as she entered, "always fashionably late!"

Draco laughed and pushed his pale hair out of his eyes, but quickly became serious again. "That may be tolerable here, but you'll want to be on time tomorrow."

She nodded. "I know, don't worry. It's wonderful to see you again though!" she exclaimed, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"It's nice to see you too, Rayne," he replied, genuinely smiling. "You might enjoy knowing my father will be gone for a week or so, and I had the servants set up a room for you on the east wing," he informed her while starting up the jade staircase.

Rayne followed him, half-listening to his tales of what had happened since her last visit to the Malfoy Manor. Thank God Lucius was gone. While Draco's father was generally tolerant of what she was, that didn't mean he liked her. Lucius was rarely welcoming to a rival for power, even though power was not Rayne's goal. Perhaps she never should have told the Malfoys that she wanted to be—

"We're here," announced Draco, interrupting her thoughts.

Rayne's eyes widened in shock as she took in the immense room. It was easily half as large as a Quidditch field, and lavishly decorated with expensive materials. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Will you be needing anything?" inquired Draco, "I can have someone bring you something to eat, but as much as I'd love to, I can't stay and chat right now. I have…issues…to attend to"

"That's all right," answered Rayne, "I understand. Something to eat would be lovely though." She leaned her staff against the wall, and gave Draco a brief hug. The girl stifled a yawn and giggled. "I guess the journey really wore me out," she observed, "It's a pity I can't Apparate! I should just go to bed. G'night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"That's what you get when you carry a staff instead of a wand!" teased Draco, tossing his wand into the air and catching it.

"_Alsnarayan,_" murmured Rayne, suppressing a grin.

"Hey!" shouted Draco, dropping his wand, which had suddenly become quite hot. "All right, point taken. Good night, Rayne." Draco turned and proceeded down the hall in his black robes as Rayne chuckled and entered her room.

The girl collapsed onto her red velvet bed after locking the door behind her. Then, picking up her staff she closed her eyes and raised the staff above her head. "_Lithnora ayria_" she whispered. Rayne opened her eyes, and focused on the shimmering space of air in front of her. "Come on, Solakara, _lithnora_!" The shimmering area began to take on a golden hue, and within moments a golden bird appeared.

Stretching out its wings, the aureate bird settled down onto the bedpost. "What is it, Rayne?" the bird sighed, "You must stop calling me here like this! It was bad enough sitting in that tree for an hour watching out for you!"

"I'm sorry, Solakara, but you are the only one I can talk to right now! It's not like I have other ayrias to call on. I'm just…not sure I can go through with this."

"It will be fine," said the bird, the ayria, gently. "He knows that you are a sorceress, and that is enough. He doesn't need to know the full extent of your power! Very few wizards are aware that you even exist, so everything should be fine tomorrow."

"That's just it!" exclaimed Rayne, "I will need to use much of my power, and the Dark Lord may be able to sense it! You know a Death Eater isn't supposed to rival his or her master for power!"

Solakara opened its beak to say more, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "One moment!" called Rayne, before quietly saying, "_Rala'nin_." The ayria vanished, and Rayne opened the door. It was just a house elf, bearing a bowl of some sort of vegetable soup. She thanked the elf, and returned inside the room.

Rayne set down the bowl on an oak table positioned near the bay window. Rayne caught her reflection in the glass, and what she saw shocked her. Instead of the cool, composed person she was used to seeing, there was little more than a frightened girl with windblown auburn hair. Gazing out over the moonlit garden under the window, the harsh reality of what would happen tomorrow sank in. _I can't go through with this! _thought Rayne. But she had to go through with it. She had promised, she would be letting everyone down otherwise. Tomorrow, Rayne Altheriana would become a Death Eater.

……..

A/N: So what did you think? Some parts were meant to be a bit vague, but everything should be explained by chapter three. Also, any opinions on chapter length? Longer? Shorter? Let me know!

~ Wandering Phoenix ~


	2. Dark Mark, Dark Soul

****

Disclaimer: Who invented this disclaimer thing anyway? It's kind of annoying…oh well. If you must have a disclaimer, please check the last chapter! J 

****

A/N: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!!! I can't say how often I'll be able to get chapters up, because school starts soon for me. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter, R and R!!!

****

Chapter 2: Dark Mark, Dark Soul

Pale rays of light gradually entered the eastern room, until the sun was a blazing ruby in the sky. The girl shifted in her sleep, hiding her face from the daylight. One dark green eye opened, and she squinted at the window. Sighing as she left the warmth of her bed, Rayne advanced toward the window and drew the thin curtains back. _Perfect, _she thought sarcastically. _It _would _be a sunny day when my mood is blacker than the night sky. _Rayne returned to her bed at sat down, only to immediately rise again as she noticed the unfamiliar black robes at the foot of the bed that she had failed to detect the previous night. Rayne pushed a lock of hair out of her face as she bent down to read a scrap of paper attached.

Rayne — these will be your robes for the initiation. You will not have a mask until after the ceremony is complete, so this is all you need to have. You may bring your staff later if you wish, but if you do, I guarantee there will be some explaining to do. — Draco 

Rayne fingered the strange new robes. They were so different from her own! In place of vibrant greens with intricate embroidery, there was only simple black. The fabric was different also. The black robes were made of a much thicker material than the young sorceress was accustomed to. "What am I doing?" Rayne asked of no one in particular, "I could have let Martelus do this instead; he would have been happy to!" _No, _chided a voice inside of her, _you are the one with more determination, more skill. _You _volunteered, because you had connections to the Malfoys, everyone agreed it would be best for you to go. _Finally giving in to her subconscious, Rayne removed her beloved green robes and replaced them with the black ones. She gazed at her reflection in the huge wrought-iron mirror that adorned one wall. As much as she detested the robes, they would have to do.

After a moment of debate, Rayne lifted her staff from the floor. "Nothing would make me leave my staff, Draco," she muttered to the silence. The staff was beautiful, as all staves of her kind were. They were true works of art; no two were the same. It was a little over four feet high, and made of an expensive tropical wood. Complexly carved vines twisted up the staff and wound together at the top to encase a rare green gem. The dragonstone, as it was called, would never leave the staff. The carvers made sure that the stone atop each sorcerer's staff was permanent, as that stone was the source of much power.

"This is it," Rayne said to herself, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" With that said, Rayne exited her room and looked around the hall. Without a doubt, breakfast would be served in the smaller dining room off of the kitchen. She started toward the staircase, pausing from time to time to admire the priceless artifacts that were always present through the Manor. Eventually the sorceress reached the dining room, where Draco already sat.

"Morning," he greeted her, "Sleep well?"

"Fairly," she replied, "As well as I could for being so damned nervous."

Draco nodded, "I understand. The ceremony isn't horrible, but it isn't…pleasant…either." He rolled up his sleeve and touched the Dark Mark that was burned there gently. "The worst is over after the branding, and if you can make it to that point without screaming too much, all the better for you. You're actually lucky the Dark Lord is even considering you, usually Death Eaters as young as I aren't allowed to present apprentices for initiation."

__

It's lucky that you don't know I was never trained as a dark apprentice, thoughtRayne as she sat down and helped herself to some toast, which she picked at nervously. "How bad was it for you? The initiation, I mean."

"You have to be at least seventeen to be a Death Eater," began Draco, "and my father brought me to the Dark Lord a year ago, the summer after sixth year. It was a fairly standard initiation, but it may have been easier for me as a result of my father's status. There were only three Cruciatus curses I had to endure; I've heard some people get as many as ten…" 

The story went on for a while, until it was time to leave. Rayne was led into a small room near the library, where a grotesque skull sat atop a pedestal.

"You've used portkeys before, right?" questioned Draco. Rayne only nodded in reply, fighting down the lump in her throat. "On three," he instructed, "One…two…three--"

There was a lurch, and the next thing Rayne knew, she was standing in the hall of a dimly lit building. Draco appeared beside her, and purposefully strode down the hall, saying only, "Come on."

Rayne followed, knowing she would soon be one of the Dark Lord's followers. The sorceress gasped as she beheld the richly adorned chamber. There he was, sitting atop a marble dais—Voldemort. Draco stopped at the center of the chamber, with Rayne slightly behind and to his left. Taking a deep breath, Rayne concentrated on shielding her mind. _If he catches me lying, I'm as good as dead,_ she thought. 

There was a slight swishing noise as more Death Eater's entered the chamber to witness the initiation. After all who were coming were present, a cold, high-pitched voice rang out. 

"Who presents this girl to enter my service, to become a Death Eater?" demanded the Dark Lord.

"I do, m'lord," answered Draco.

"Is her blood pure?" 

"Yes, m'lord," 

Then Voldemort stated, "Step forth girl. What is your name?"

__

Just breathe, Rayne told herself as she stepped forward. Her mind was properly concealed, and hopefully she wouldn't have to try to influence his mind if he started asking too far. "My name is Rayne Altheriana, my lord," answered Rayne as she knelt down to take the vows.

"Why do you wish to enter my service?" inquired the Dark Lord.

"You are the only one I would ever call master," replied Rayne.

"What do you seek?"

"Knowledge and training in the Dark Arts, my lord, as only you could provide."

The vows went on and on, and Rayne modified the truth as necessity dictated. Then came his questions about her staff.

"Why do you carry a staff instead of a wand?" he demanded, his tone changing from the steady drone of previous questions.

"I am a sorceress, my lord," Rayne stated as her heart rate quickly sped up. _Don't worry, _she told herself, _your mind is properly shielded, he won't know if you lie about power! _"There are very few of us, and we have always used staves. Our power is no different from wizards, however," lied Rayne. He seemed to accept that as the truth, but his questions could soon be dangerous to answer. The sorceress concentrated and tried to direct his mind away from awkward inquiries. _Almost there…almost…_

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST TRY TO DO, GIRL?!" _raged Voldemort, "Rookwood, Nott, Seize her!" The sorceress paled as two masked Death Eaters approached and held her arms behind her. "I could use the Cruciatus curse on you, but I fear damaging your mind…I may grow impatient, however…" Voldemort half-whispered, his voice dangerously soft. "Snape, go and get me a truth potion," he ordered.

"Yes, m'lord," replied the voice of Severus Snape, bowing his head before turning to leave.

Rayne panicked, she couldn't do anything to stop the effects of a potion. She would have to speak using her mind, and hope no one realized what was going on. _Stop!_ Rayne pleaded, directing her words into Snape's mind. _Please, please bring back a weak or imitation potion! If you bring back a valid truth potion it will most likely mean my life!_ Snape turned toward her, a curious look on his face. _I know who you are!_ threatened Rayne, _I know you are not loyal to him! Just bring back a false potion and I will confess everything to you under Veritaserum later, I swear!_ Snape narrowed his eyes, and watched her for a few moments before he left. 

"Well, I suppose we will soon know what you tried to do, won't we?" threatened Voldemort.

"My lord, please, I didn't mean to--" 

"_Crucio!_" cried the Dark Lord.

Instantly, with out time to think, Rayne was hit by severe pain. _Don't scream, don't scream,_ she ordered herself, but it was no use, the pain was just too much…As soon as she screamed the pain stopped. There was high-pitched laughter, and the pain started again…

It may have been hours or minutes later, Rayne didn't know. She was still shaking from the effects of the curses. "Had enough?" asked the Dark Lord. Rayne could only gasp in reply. At that moment, Snap returned with a small vial in his hand.

"I could not get any Veritaserum, my lord, but I assure you it will force her to tell the truth."

"Give it to her then," instructed the evil creature atop the dais. 

Rayne's arms were taken behind her once again, apparently she had wrenched them free during the curses. She opened her mouth without protest, and allowed the unknown liquid to be poured down her throat. She could feel no effects of the potion, and hoped it really was a forgery.

"What did you try to do earlier?" asked Voldemort again.

Rayne took a deep breath, and tried to look as if she was under the effects of a potion. "I was breaking the law of my kind, my lord, when I told you I was a sorceress" lied Rayne. She decided to try making him feel powerful: "By telling what I was, a charm that was performed on me years ago to prevent me from divulging what I am was broken. You must be immensely powerful to have gotten through it, my lord," Rayne continued, knowing it was what he would want to hear.

"Was everything else you swore to true?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"It was, my lord," replied Rayne.

"You may give her the antidote, Snape," instructed Voldemort. Another liquid was given to her, and Rayne shook her head as if she was unaware of what had happened under the potion. Before she even had time to react, Voldemort had once again cried, "_Crucio_!" and Rayne was screaming in agony once again.

Seeming satisfied, Voldemort rose from the dais and descended the stone steps. "I accept you as a Death Eater, but if there are any other…mishaps…I will not hesitate to kill you." He then addressed the Death Eaters who were holding Rayne, "Expose her left arm." 

Her left sleeve was rolled up, and her arm was dragged out in front of her, held by Rookwood. Rayne braced herself for pain as she knelt at Voldemort's feet. She closed her eyes and felt the tip of the Dark Lord's wand touch her skin. She clenched her teeth against the pain. _This is it, _she told herself, _Don't scream, don't scream._ It felt as if liquid fire was being poured onto her skin, it was pain worse than the Cruciatus curse. She wanted to scream but couldn't. The pain was just too much…Then it was over, and she was released. She fell onto her hands and panted heavily, trying to get a grip on the torture she had just suffered as the Dark Lord returned to his dais

"You are now a Death Eater, and I expect you to recognize me as your master," Voldemort informed her, "You may thank me, as well as you, Malfoy."

Rayne observed Draco instantly dropping to his knees and crawling to Voldemort to kiss the hems of his robes. Fighting down her pride, Rayne did the same. The sorceress then backed away, and joined the circle of Death Eaters. She was one of them now. The other Death Eaters did not look at her, she was just another new follower, nothing special. Except for one of them. Even though he was wearing a mask, Rayne could see the suspicion that smoldered behind Snape's eyes.

……………………

A/N: So what did you think? I hope some parts didn't seem too rushed, I just didn't want to spend **too** much time on this chapter! R & R!

~ Wandering Phoenix ~


	3. The Third Degree

****

Disclaimer: I disclaim, I disclaim, blah blah blah… 

****

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, I love you quite platonically! I don't really have much else to say, so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!

****

Chapter 3: The Third Degree

The young sorceress lay stretched out on the window seat of her room, observing the garden below. It was nothing like the gardens she was used to. In place of a lush array of vegetation, there were walkways and fences; plants did not grow where they wished, instead, everything was strictly arranged into neat squares. A few decaying plants gave off a slight aura of death—

Death. Rayne didn't want to think about death anymore, about Death Eaters. She knew Snape suspected something, that much was clear. Before she and Draco had used another Portkey to return to the Manor, Snape had whispered to her that he would be waiting later. Was being a Death Eater truly the best choice? The pain itself was enough to make her want to stay away, but the fear of what would occur if she didn't return was what held her to her previous vows. Why was it that everything Voldemort did had to be so closely related to pain and death instead of the _life_ she was used to?

"Do something to get your mind off of this," Rayne instructed herself. After sifting through a few options, Rayne donned her green robes once again and picked up her staff. She decided to go for a walk outside, the place at which the sorceress was most content. Maybe later she would summon Solakara.

After asking a house elf to tell Draco she did not wish to be bothered, and for directions to the gardens, Rayne proceeded outside. The simple scent of plants was enough to ease her nerves. The light fragrance of thriving greenery and delicate flowers had always soothed the girl. 

The sorceress had wandered around for a few minutes, when an owl smoothly landed in front of Rayne, emitting a brief hoot. After untying the bit of parchment from the owl's leg, she slipped a bronze knut into the bird's beak before it flew off. 

__

Rayne, said the note, _Come to Hogwarts School tonight to discuss the events of earlier today. If you cannot make it, let me know via owl. –SS _

Even though she had been expecting something like that, Rayne was not comfortable with the idea of being under the influence of Veritaserum. Nonetheless, she had agreed, and it must be done.
    The sorceress stole off to a less visible area and, just as she had done the previous night, raised her staff. "_Lithnora ayria,_" declared Rayne, focusing on the shimmering space that was appearing. The golden bird appeared much more quickly than the last time, and settled on a branch.
"Yes?" inquired the golden bird.
    "I need you to take me to Hogwarts, the wizarding school," explained Rayne. "During the initiation I tried to influence Voldemort's mind, and one of the Death Eaters helped me when the Dark Lord ordered Veritaserum. I told the Death Eater I would explain myself tonight, and I must leave now."

"You made it through the initiation then?" 

"Yes…It was no less than I expected, but it was nothing short of torture."

"Is it anything that I could fix for you?" offered Solakara.

Rayne smiled gratefully at the bird, but shook her head. "No, I just need to get to Hogwarts. Right now, if you don't mind."

The bird nodded, and spread its wings. A pale light seemed to radiate from the bird, and Rayne quickly took hold of one of its dark yellow tail feathers. A rush of energy pulsed through Rayne's body, and then she was gone.

Moments later, sorceress and ayria appeared at the gates of an enormous castle. Not sure about what should be done, Rayne decided not to send away Solakara yet. Tentatively, she called out.

"Hello?" There was a pause. "Hello?"

There was the sound of a door squeaking open, and a deep voice answered, "Alright, alright, keep yer shirt on." A large man approached the gate, and he met Rayne's eyes with a look of curiosity. "Who're you? Does Dumbledore know yer here? I wasn't told t' be expectin' anyone tonight."

Rayne smiled as she replied, "No, I'm not sure if Dumbledore knew I was coming. A man called Snape told me to meet him here tonight, to discuss a personal matter. My name is Rayne. And yours would be…?"

"Hagrid, Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Yer bein' here should be no problem; I've been told that anyun' who needs to see Professor Snape isn't to be questioned, so I can bring yeh right to 'im," replied Hagrid.

He opened the gates and Rayne and her ayria stepped inside. The school really was beautiful, especially at sunset. Light reflected off of the windows, and the lake sparkled. A rosy light bathed everything, giving a warm, inviting feeling to the school. The sorceress followed Hagrid, and gazed in admiration at the beauty that lay within the walls. Paintings covered the walls, and exquisite rugs covered the marble floors. Eventually they reached a door on the second level labeled "Severus Snape, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hagrid left after informing her that Snape should be inside, and Rayne gripped her staff a bit tighter before knocking on the door. There was a sound of paper shuffling, and a chair squeaking. Then the door opened.

Rayne's eyes widened as the door opened. In place of the silent Death Eater she had seen before, there was a pale man with oily black hair. He glanced around the halls before harshly whispering, "Get in, quickly."

Rayne obeyed, making sure Solakara got in as well, and Snape shut and locked the door behind her. They were in what seemed to be a reasonably large office, one wall of which was stocked with various bottles. The sorceress and the professor watched each other for a moment, until Rayne broke the silence.

"Can you just give me the bloody potion so we can get this over with?" she demanded, sounding all but irritated.

Snape made an odd sort of noise, which may have been a laugh, before he went over to the bottle-lined wall. "I'm not sure how much I can trust you," he informed her, "but I respect your free will. The potion I plan for you to take does not force one to answer everything asked, but lies are impossible under its influence."

"Fine," answered Rayne, desperately wishing to draw one of her knives for a bit of additional safety. She cleared a few rolls of parchment away, and perched herself on the edge of a small oak table. Solakara alighted atop the back of a neighboring armchair, and warily watched the man.

Snape approached with a vial full of a deep amethyst-colored liquid, and handed it to Rayne. "Drink it," he ordered.

The sorceress knew it was unlikely that he would attempt to poison her, but nonetheless she had to be sure. She laid her staff on the floor, and muttered, "_Curmialde_." The liquid glowed for a moment, but there was no telltale green luminescence. The potion was safe. Rayne closed her eyes and quickly drank the potion. She could feel it as the elixir hit her stomach, and her vision blurred for a moment. Then it cleared, and she saw Snape sitting opposite her at his desk.

"What was that spell for? Did you think I'd poison you?!" he asked incredulously.

Rayne raised her eyebrows. "You expect me to trust you? Yes, the spell was to test for poison," she informed him, before she snapped, "Get to the real questions before I get bored and fall asleep."

"First of all," began Snape, "what is _that_?" he inquired, pointing at Solakara.

"It's my ayria," she responded simply.

"Elaborate or I will not hesitate to force Veritaserum down your throat," threatened Snape.

Rayne glared at him before continuing, "All sorcerers have an ayria, which they usually learn to summon by the age of eleven. They exist in a state between the physical and metaphysical. Most have forms pertaining to their sorcerer's or sorceress's element. We are able to call them from their world, and they are magical allies to us. Solakara, my ayria, is a golden phoenix."

Snape nodded, and seemed satisfied with the response. Yet the most obvious question had not been asked. "What exactly _is_ a sorceress? Why does it seem that no wizards have heard of you? You obviously lied about your power earlier, and I am curious to know how you even managed to lie in front of the Dark Lord. To do so is quite remarkable."

Rayne pursed her lips and thought. It was a complex question, and she wanted to word her answers carefully. Giving too much away could be lethal in the end. "Yes, there are only a handful of us," she began, "and I most certainly did lie earlier, but it is no amazing feat among my kind. We are gifted with strong minds, and shielding them is fairly simple. We have a considerable amount of power, and it is true that we rival most wizards. One of the things that makes us stronger is how we relate to Muggles."

"Muggles?" Snape sneered, "How could Muggles help?"

"As I was saying," continued Rayne, not bothering to mask her annoyance at being interrupted, "We can relate to Muggles. We aren't afraid to understand them and become a part of their society from time to time, as so many wizards are. That knowledge is beneficial, especially in combat." 

Snape looked at her with definite curiosity. "How so?"

He was really starting to irritate her, so she responded by quickly drawing a knife from her back, and throwing it at the Death Eater. It embedded itself next to him in the wall, less than a centimeter from his neck. His eyes widened, and he reached for his wand. "Stupef—"

Before she could be stunned, Rayne slid off the table and grabbed her staff. She spun it in front of her, and cried, "_Tiranalum!_" A glimmering wall appeared in front of the sorceress, and it glowed a pale red as the spell hit it. There was a deep hum, and the wall disappeared. 

Snape looked at her incredulously, and seemed to consider using a more powerful incantation. The ayria had taken flight, and was glaring at him. Its golden feathers bristled, and if looks could kill, _Avada Kedavara _would have never been needed by anyone. After a brief moment, he thought the better of the situation and placed his wand down. Settling down again in his chair, he addressed the sorceress. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I lost my temper. Please, continue."

"What else should I say?" Rayne asked skeptically, still holding her staff. Solakara landed on her shoulder, but the ayria seemed to flicker for a moment. Rayne gasped, and quickly got up. "I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed, grabbing her staff, "I've kept you here to long!" Solakara answered, "It's okay, you know I would stay if I could." Rayne responded by muttering, "_Rala'nin_," and the ayria vanished. Rayne set her staff down, and leaned against the desk. _I never should have made Solakara stay! First I had her bring me here, and then…_

"How was it you needed your staff for your last two spells, but you tested the potion without it earlier?" Snape broke in.

"We don't need our staves on minor incantations," Rayne replied. _It really is lucky that the potions can be tested without a staff_, thought Rayne, _since we are weak against so many potions_.

Next Snape inquired about the elements Rayne had mentioned when she explained about ayrias.

"We are elemental. Most of us are the basic elements: wind, fire, water, and my element, earth. There are specific spells that only sorcerers of a certain element can perform. Though Solakara is a bird, her attacks are mostly earth related, instead of air as one might think."

Snape nodded once again, and asked one of the questions Rayne had been dreading, "What are your connections with the Malfoys?"

Rayne shook her head. She wasn't going to answer this question. To do so would be digging too deep into the past.

"I want to know the answer," Snape informed her, leaning forward on his desk. "I don't want to use Veritaserum, so what will it take for you to tell me?"

Rayne pondered her answer, knowing that she had the upper hand. Smiling to herself, she answered. "Fine, I'll tell you. On one condition: you have to tell me why you became a Death Eater in the first place. Otherwise I will go to Voldemort right now and tell him where your loyalties lie."

Snape sprang to his feet before growling, "I could do the same to you, you know. _Lying _to the Dark Lord when you aren't even a full Death Eater?"

Clutching her staff, Rayne retorted, "Lying in minor compared to you! How do you think he would feel knowing about what you do? That you only pretend to be loyal and that he is your master?"

Snape gave in, knowing that putting his job on the line wasn't worth it. "Fine," he gave in, "I'll explain after you do."

Rayne smiled, the first time she had been truly happy that day. This was going much better than she expected…

……………

A/N: So, what did you think? It was a little to dialogue-y in my opinion, if that makes any sense, but I really needed a good way to explain things. Next chapter: We learn about the pasts of Snape and Rayne! 


	4. Secrets of the Past

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…nothing at all…nada…zilch… 

****

A/N: I love you, reviewers!!!! You make me so happy! I'll bake you cookies for next time, I promise : ) Sorry this last chap has taken me so long, but I have had more homework than I know what to do with. HOMEWORK IS EVIL!! Ahem. On with the fic! (By the way—I hate huge long dialogues, so the area in between ~ symbols is essentially what is being said—but not as detailed—and is really what the speaker is remembering)

****

Chapter 3: Secrets of the Past

Rayne took a deep breath. She had never fully explained about her Malfoy connections to anyone—what she had done was considered a high crime among the wizards. Snape looked at her expectantly, but the sorceress was relieved that he did not try to force an answer out of her as he had done before.
"The Malfoys…" Rayne began quietly, "I met Draco about two years ago. It was the summer after his fifth year in Hogwarts, and he was sixteen. I was in the area for…"
Rayne continued her story, surprised at how vivid the memories were. 
    ~~~
She had just gotten off of the train, relieved to be free of the Muggle transportation. For a brief instant the sorceress had wished she could Apparate, but the thought was quickly quelled. She had a similar ability, but it was rarely used. The head of her naal'thä had ordered her to visit a remote area of eastern England, and she didn't wish to use her abilities in unfamiliar places. 
She began to walk away from the station, uncertain of where she was going, but uncaring nonetheless. As soon as she was away from Muggle eyes, she would be able to take her staff from her bags. She had no intention of using it, but it was a small comfort that she needed at the moment. 
After walking for perhaps a half-hour, with a brief stop at a small roadside inn for lunch, Rayne stopped at the edge of what seemed to be a forest. The trees were a welcome sight, as always, and Rayne put down her small bag and retrieved what looked like a small replica of her staff. Whispering softly, Rayne focused on her staff as it began to resume its normal form. She then put on her only black cloak over her Muggle clothing, and proceeded into the trees.
Retrieving a small bit of parchment from her pocket, Rayne scanned the words written there once again.
__R- Read this only after you reach England, preferably away from Muggle eyes. 
Breaking the wax seal as she walked, and read the note. It fairly vague, and she was unsure about dealing with wizards. There was always so much explaining to do…
Malfoy. Rayne had heard the name before, but she was unsure of why _she_ had to be the one to talk to them. _I don't even know what I'm supposed to talk about! _Rayne complained to herself. Nonetheless, she knew to do no less than what she was instructed to do.
~~
Snape interrupted the young girl's thoughts, "You're not from England?"
Rayne smiled, knowing her accent fooled many, "No, but I've been here quite frequently for the last two years. Ever since I met Draco, really…"
~~
She had knocked on the door of the Manor. Tired from walking and angry for the lack of explanation of what she was to do, the welcome she received was less than encouraging. The doors were opened by a small house elf with an annoyingly high pitched voice.
"Come in, come in," it squeaked, not even bothering to ask who she was. It turned to a grand set of marble stairs, and called up, "Master Draco, I thinks that one of your father's friends is here!"
Rayne turned sharply and narrowed her eyes at it. A friend? When she had never even heard of Malfoys before? Unlikely.
A boy, not much younger than Rayne herself was, had stormed down the stairs. "Who are you?" he demanded, "Why are you here?" The boy, who must have been Draco, shoved her against the wall, his eyes smoldering with rage.
Furious as how this unknown boy was treating her, Rayne quickly fell back into her old fighting techniques. Within five seconds, Rayne shoved him away, delivered a swift kick to the side of his head, whipped out one of her precious knives, and pressed it against his throat. 
Draco instinctively moved his hands up to protect his head, and his eyes widened in a brief expression of shock. For a brief instant he seemed to consider fighting back, but before he could react, Rayne had removed the blade and stepped back.
"Who the bloody hell are you?" he demanded again, "Did the Dark Lord send you?"
__The "Dark Lord?" Rayne thought, _Surely not Voldemort? _She looked at Draco curiously, and tried to choose her words carefully. "I'm Rayne, a sorceress. I'm not entirely sure why I'm here, but are you by any chance a Death Eater?"
__So much for subtlety. Rayne almost laughed at how blunt she had been. Usually she was more discreet.
Meanwhile, Draco narrowed his eyes. "You mean you're not a Deathie?"
Rayne snorted, "A 'Deathie'? You mean a Death Eater, right? No, of course I'm not! I just told you I'm a sorceress!"
"What in Salazar's name is a sorceress?!" Draco cried. He began to pace in a circle, his hand fingering something in the pockets of his robes.
"Never mind," Rayne sighed, "It doesn't really matter what I am. All I've been told is that my people have had some sort of problem with your family before, and I need to talk to Lucius."
Draco looked up suddenly, and abruptly drew his wand. "What do you know about my father?" he nearly growled.
Rayne stepped back. She knew she was stronger than he was, but there was definite anger blazing around his aura, visible in slight flickers of blood red. "Nothing," she stated, "Nothing at all. Is there something wrong? Maybe I can help…?" She pressed the words into his mind. Something was obviously wrong, and Rayne had been taught to help people whenever possible.
Under the pressure of the sorceress's mind, Draco sheathed his wand. Muttering only "Follow me, I'll tell you," he led her into a room that branched from the right side of the hall. Rayne seated herself on a plush chair, and listened as Draco released the tale.
~~
Rayne accepted the glass of pumpkin juice from Snape, and couldn't help grinning slightly as he laughed. 
"That insufferable brat!" Snape exclaimed, "Lucius deserved to go to Azkaban! I had to put up with ickle Draco to keep up my reputation in the Death Eater circle, but he was certainly better than Potter. Never found out how exactly Lucius escaped though…"
"That's what I'm getting to," Rayne sighed.
~~
__I cannot believe I'm doing this, Rayne groaned to herself. What she was about to do would earn her a lovely little date with a dementor if she was caught by wizard authorities. Sickened by Draco's story, she had offered to help release Lucius—her kind had never approved of Azkaban, and she _did _need to talk to Lucius. Azkaban was on a rocky island, and Rayne could feel the power of the magical shield that surrounded the place. The prison itself actually looked to be part of the rock itself, invisible even to most wizards. Solakara might have been able to take her to Lucius's cell, but Rayne had no desire to risk her ayria's safety. 
    
Opting for a method that would hopefully work more successfully, Rayne focused all of her energy on an invisibility spell. It was impossible to become truly invisible, but as long as she didn't walk directly into someone, the spell would be effective. She would become little more than a shadow on the wall, unnoticed at first glance. "_Visraenu_," she whispered, focusing her energy. She felt the tingling sensation that accompanied the spell, and made her way to the entrance.
    
The Entrance of Azkaban. It was nearly impossible to find, and since Draco had only been allowed to visit his father once, his directions were less than helpful. Nonetheless, Rayne went to a point on the wall where the feel of Dementors was stronger, and walked straight in. _Like Draco explained about that train: Platform 8 2/3 or something like that…_ Rayne thought. She struggled to keep her composure as she entered; she had not expected the aura of the Dementors to be so strong. It was a struggle to keep up the invisibility spell, but somehow the sorceress managed. 
    She knew there would be no map to guide her to the cells, but the Death Eaters that the Ministry had captured were 
likely to be near the bottom of the prison, in maximum security. Rayne knew little about Voldemort, except that he used to torture Muggles. She certainly didn't agree with his practices, but a sentence at Azkaban was far worse. The people of her naal'thä had been taught about the horrors of Azkaban: it was a place where life became a fleeting memory, and it was torture in the extreme. The horrors of the Dementors Kiss disgusted all sorcerers, as it went against nearly all sorcerer beliefs. People turned into soulless, empty shells—it was enough to make any self-respecting sorcerer or sorceress sick.
    
Somehow Rayne reached the bottom floor: she had taken any path that seemed to go down, and the doors were mostly unguarded, since no one was expected to ever try to break in. There was a final door however, guarded by a person who might have been what the wizards called Aurors. The sorceress struggled to keep up her invisibility, knowing that the Auror might be able to see through it if she was strong enough. 
    It was time to decide: either leave now, or fight the Auror. Rayne was nervous for one of the first times in her life. Aurors were not as strong mentally as sorcerers, but they were trained to fight quickly and efficiently. Rayne chose the latter option. She would hate herself for what she was about to do, but the Malfoys were her main concern of the moment. She held her staff in front of her, parallel to the floor, and began to gather energy. She would have to drop the invisibility soon, but it had to be done.
    
The dragonstone of her staff began to glow slightly, and Rayne was forced to drop her invisibility shield. The Auror gasped, and quickly drew her wand. "Stupefy!" cried the Auror, but Rayne narrowly dodged it, before shouting back "_Lathnailienie!"_ The spell hit its target, and the stunned Auror crumpled to the floor. Hopefully another sorcerer would somehow undo the spell later, since wizards would be unable to. Rayne looked at the gate, relieved it had a normal keyhole and was not one of the Gringott's-style doors. Rayne found a key in the Auror's robes, but after stepping through the doors, Rayne was not at all prepared for what she saw next.
    
~~
    
Snape looked at Rayne in disbelief. " You actually managed to get into Azkaban? Were you the reason that Lucius--?"
    
"Yes," Rayne cut him off. She was still shaken about what she had done, and it had never really sunk in about the fact that she had committed such a high crime in the wizarding world. If she was ever convicted of it, she could be sent through the veil, in the same room where the Death Eater she had set free was captured.
    
~~
    
Rayne had been shocked at the sight of so many Dementors, and only a remarkably strong series of stunning spells had stopped them. Rayne wished she was capable of producing a Patronus—a happy memory would have been wonderful at the moment. The Death Eaters with cells near her had stared at her with their now-sunken eyes incredulously. A wave of nausea hit the sorceress as she entered—she could tell that the Dementors performed their Kisses nearby. "Where's Lucius?" she demanded, staring at the gaunt faces that stared right back at her. 
    
A voice at the far end of the dimly-lit corridor spat, "I will never renounce the Dark Lord. Get out of here. He will come for his loyal followers soon." A few voices murmured in agreement.
    
Rayne walked towards the voice, and was shocked at the resemblance that Lucius and Draco shared. Rayne lowered the hood of her black cloak, and met his gaze. "I'm a sorceress," Rayne informed him simply, "And my people need information from you." Lucius's eyes narrowed at the word "Sorceress," but he made no reply. Rayne had expected a more telling reaction, but she continued. "I am also here to let you out."
    
Lucius had looked away from her, as if he didn't believe what she said. The Dark Lord would reward his followers, he would save them. Not some girl who had barged in and stunned the six Dementors…His thoughts had not changed until the girl who called herself a sorceress summoned a bird—phoenix-like really—that had broken the lock on his cell.
    
Rayne smiled to herself at the Death Eater's obvious underestimation of her strength—or her ayria's strength in this case. He had taken one of Solakara's feathers, as instructed, and the last sounds either of the two people heard were cries of disbelief from the other prisoners.
    
~~
    
"So that's what I did. That's how I know the Malfoys so well," Rayne concluded.
    
Snape had completely ignored his pumpkin juice, entranced by the sorceress's story. "But what did…you kind…want to know about Lucius?" he asked.
    
"I'll tell you all in good time," replied Rayne. "You'll understand soon enough. But you have to keep up your end of the bargain."
    
Snape seemed to tense up, but he agreed. "All right, first of all…"
    
********* ******* *********
    
A/N: So what did you think? Don't worry, you'll get the rest of the story later. How did you like the way I told Rayne's story? Should I tell Snape's the same way? R and R!!! PS—the other chapters should be a little more frequent now (hopefully)!
    


End file.
